we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Tour
Mario Kart Tour is a game released in 2019. It isun]]. Daisy and Baby Daisy both appear as unlockable characters. Daisy's rarity classification is rare and Baby Daisy's is common. Courses Daisy Hills , which made its first appearance in ''Mario Kart 7, appears as a track in the game. It is Daisy's favorite course and as such, she is able to have 3 item slots and she has her official artwork on the icon for the course. Daisy Hills is the first course in the Peach Cup, the second one in the Toadette Cup and the first one in the Daisy Cup. Her second favorite courses (on which she has 2 item slots) are Toad Circuit from 3DS and Choco Island from SNES. Choco Island 2, which last appeared in Mario Kart DS, is Baby Daisy's favorite course and has her image on its icon. It appears in the Toad Cup as the first course, the Koopa Troopa Cup as the last track and the Shy Guy Cup as the second one. Her second favorite course is Mario Circuit from 3DS. Special Items Special Items, which first appeared in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, return in Tour. Like in Double Dash!!, Peach and Daisy have the Heart as their exclusive item. However, they now share this item with Wendy O. Koopa. The Heart has the same function as it did in Double Dash!! Baby Daisy's Special Item in the beta is the Triple Mushroom, which she shares with Baby Peach, Toad and Toadette. Her currently item is a bubble which is shared with Baby Peach and Lemmy. MKT Icon Heart.png|Heart TripleMushroom.png|Triple Mushroom Daisy Cup The content of the cup is the following one: Every cup ends with a special challenge, the Daisy one ends with a "Do jump boosts" challenge.﻿ The player will have to perform 15 jump boosts to succeed. Sponsors A "Royal Patisserie Peach and Daisy" sponsor can be seen at the top of a house on Daisy Hills just after the gliding part. Additionally Peach and Daisy got an all new sponsor called "Kingdom Café Peach and Daisy": Challenge Badges Several badges exist to reward players after completing some challenges. Daisy is referenced on two of them: A badge depicting a bottle with Daisy's emblem on it, called Racer's Orange that could be linked to the Princess ORANGE sponsor, obtainable after using 30 level-boost tickets on any circuit with any character; Daisy's icon from Mario Kart 7, obtainable after earning a score of 7,000 or higher using a driver wearing a dress in Tour Challenges 2, so by using Daisy, Peach, Peachette or Pauline. London Tour Daisy got a new costume to celebrate this tour, called Daisy (Holiday Cheer), based on Christmas. She's also featured in a special art depicting her doing some shopping in London. (See the Gallery section) Gallery See Mario Kart Tour: Gallery. MKT Icon Daisy.png|Daisy's icon MKT Icon BBDaisy.png|Baby Daisy's icon MKT Icon ChocoIsland2SNES.png|Choco Island's icon MKT Icon DaisyCup.png|The icon for the Daisy Cup MTA CSS 1.jpeg|Character Select Screen 1 MKT CSS 2.jpeg|Character Select Screen 2 DH.PNG|Gliding Challenge version of Daisy Hills tumblr_messaging_q1qg33txJE1r4ajdj_1280.jpg|Official announcement of Daisy's special costume celebrating the London course Ddln7zb-5b6dd76c-1709-48bf-9df2-06d92a50bdc4.png|Holiday Cheer Daisy Category:Games Category:Mario Kart Category:Article Stubs Category:Baby Daisy Category:Mario Kart Tour Category:Unlockable Appearance Category:Sponsors Category:Mobile games